Mini Drama
by Cho Minhyo
Summary: Kisah cinta Kyumin di balik layar Mini Drama 'Dangerous Friendship" for KyuMin Day *meskipun telat banget*


Anyeonghaseyo and Happy KyuMin day . . .

Telat banget sih ya, tapi Minhyo pengen ikut ngeramein nggak papa kan ya?

.

Mini Drama

.

.

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook and other suju members

Author: Cho Minhyo

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun belongs to Sparkyu and Sungmin belongs to Pumpkiners tapi cerita ini murni hasil dari otak saya yang segede otak ddangkoma

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Jika anda ragu segera pilih back karena cerita ini menimbulkan peradangan otak.

^Mini Drama KyuMin^

"YA! Aku tidak mau berakting lagi!" kulemparkan selimut yang aku bawa. Aish . . . kenapa magnae ini dari tadi tidak serius? Aku sudah lelah dan ingin beristirahat, ini sudah 5 kali kami mengulang adegan ini dan dia masih saja tertawa. Memangnya ada apa dengan wajah shindong hyung? Aku tahu wajahnya sangat lucu, tapi haruskah dia tertawa di saat seperti ini? Apalagi adegan yang diulang itu membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak.

Oke, kuakui aku menyukainya, sejak dia masuk ke kamarku menggantikan donghae, sejak dia berkata dia tidak melarangku memasukkan barang-barang pink ke kamar kami, aku menyukainya. Dan adegan itu, hey, siapa yang tidak grogi jika harus beradegan jatuh dengan tubuh orang yang kau sukai berada di atasmu? Apalagi wajah kami saat itu hanya berjarak kurang dari satu centi, untung saja produser memperbolehkanku menolehkan wajahku setelah kyuhyun jatuh menimpaku.

"ah, jeongmal mianhae, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku ingin tertawa. Aku berjanji ini yang terakhir." Magnae itu meyakinkan semuanya dan hampir saja memelukku, segera saja aku menepis tangannya, jangan sampai aku kehilangan nafas karena dia memelukku dan Mini Drama ini gagal.

Kami pun memulai adegan itu kembali, mulai Kyuhyun terjatuh menimpaku, lalu shindong hyung datang dan mengehempaskan Kyuhyun lalu menolongku hingga aku pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"CUT!" seru produser saat aku sudah mengilang di balik tembok. "oke setelah ini kalian istirahat dan nanti siang kita lanjutkan adegan di mobil"

MWO? Bukankan adegan di mobil itu Kyuhyun harus menciumku? YA! Kenapa harus adegan itu? Kenapa bukan adegan yewook couple dulu saja? Aku baru saja akan menenangkan jantungku yang terus berdebar tak jelas ini, kenapa produser itu malah membuat jantungku makin tidak karuan?

"sungmin hyung, gwenchana?" suara Ryeowook menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"wokkie-ah . . . eottokhae?" mungkin bercerita pada ryeowook bisa membuatku lebih tenang,selama ini hanya ryeowook yang tahu aku menyukai Kyuhyun dan ssttt . . hanya aku yang tahu kalau dongseng manisku ini menyukai yesung hyung.

"heh? Mwoya hyung?" Ryeowook sepertinya belum mengerti maksudku.

"adegan di mobil itu . . . kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana adegannya?" aku menghembuskan nafas berat.

"ah,arasseo, sudahlah hyung, kau harus professional, lagian, kapan lagi kau berdekatan dengan orang yang kau sukai? Aku saja iri padamu hyung, aku dan yesung hyung hanya mendapat adegan sedikit sekali." Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"hahaha . . . tapi kau suka kan saat yesung hyung memelukmu? Dan hey, apa yang kalian lakukan di mobil yang kita pakai syuting? Kalian di sana hanya berdua kan?" aku memandang wajah dongsaeng manisku itu, terlihat dia blushing dan menghindari tatapanku.

"aku . . . ani . . . aku . . ."

"aku apa?" aku semakin penasaran melihat wajah wookie yang terlihat gugup.

"aku . . . yesung hyung menyatakan cinta padaku"

"MWO? YA! KENAPA KAU BILANG SEKARANG?" aku sangat kaget mendengar berita dari ryeowook.

"sshhttt . . . hyung! Pelankan suaramu, aku malu . . ."

"ya! Kim ryeowook, kau sudah tidak percaya pada hyungmu ini eoh?"

"bukan begitu hyung . . . Yesung hyung bilang dia akan mengumumkannya pada semua member nanti malam . . . dan lagipula dari tadi kau kan sibuk syuting, kita saja baru saja beristirahat."

"iya sih . . . yasudah, chukkae ya wookie manisku . . . semoga kau sabar menghadapi kebabo'an kekasihmu itu."

"ya! Hyung! Yesungku itu tampan tau! Bukan babo!"

"hahaha . . . arasseo arasseo, mianhae, aku hanya bercanda, kajja kita makan!"

^Mini Drama KyuMin^

Waktu yang tidak kunantikan tapi kunantikan juga –entahlah aku juga bingung- itu akhirnya datang juga. Aku dan kyuhyun sudah duduk di mobil audi putih yang menjadi privillage kami karena menang saat game. Aku melihat ke arah ryeowook yang duduk agak jauh dari mobil dan kulihat dia mengepalkan tanganya dan mengucapkan kata "fighting!" tanpa suara untuk menyemangatiku.

"oke, kita mulai sekarang syutingnya. Kyuhyun-ssi, sungmin-sii, apa kalian sudah siap?"

"ne. . ." aku dan kyuhyun menjawab berbarengan.

"ah, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Aku memulai dialog pertamaku.

Kyuhyun tidak berbicara dan hanya memelukku,tenang saja sparkyu, itu hanya bagian actingku dengan pangeran kalian.

"Kyuhyun-ah . ." kuteruskan dialogku, dan inilah saatnya. Wajah Kyuhyun semakin mendekat ke arahku, aku hanya memejamkan mataku,meskipun ini hanya acting, entah kenapa jantungku sangat berdebar.

Saat bibir indah itu menempel di keningku entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba tersenyum, sepertinya kyuhyun juga tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Aish . . jangan bilang aku harus mengulang adegan ini.

"CUT! Kyuhyun-ssi hanya perlu mencium kening sungmin-ssi, kenapa tertawa?"produser mendekati kami.

"ah, mianhae, kami akan mengulangnya dengan baik." Ucap kyuhyun.

Sungguh, aku tidak bisa menahan panas di wajahku dan debaran jantungku semakin cepat. Ah, jangan bilang mukaku merah. Aku berusaha mengipasi wajahku agar tidak berubah merah atau kyuhyun dan semua orang tahu bahwa seorang Lee Sungmin sedang salting.

"ah . . ini sungguh memalukan" kuberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

"ini hanya adegan berciuman di kening hyung, kau tidak perlu malu. Bagaimana kalau kita latihan agar kita tidak perlu mengulangnya lagi?" Kyuhyun merangkulku dan demi semua barang pink di mallnya siwon, aku ingin mati saat ini juga.

"ah, baiklah" hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulutku dan kyuhyun mulai memelukku.

Ya tuhan . . . bisakah kau hentikan waktu saat ini juga? Aku ingin terus bersama makhluk penggila game ini. Kenapa kau ciptakan makhluk seindah ini dan kenapa pula kau munculkan makhluk indah ini di depanku? Bibir itu, kenapa aku tidak bosan menatap bibir tebal berwarna merah itu, dan setiap malam aku berdoa semoga suatu saat bibir itu mengucapkan kata . . .

"saranghae . . ."

Dan kenapa aku harus berkhayal di saat seperti ini Ya Tuhan? Kenapa bibir itu harus mengucapkan kata itu di depanku? Eh? Tunggu tunggu, aku tidak salah dengar kan? Aku rasa tadi aku tidak berkhayal? Dan apakah ada kata itu di script? Aku rasa tidak ada. Lalu tadi? Kyuhyun memang hanya berbisik, tapi aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Lalu kenapa makhluk ini bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa? Aish . . . kau membuatku bingung setengah mati Cho!

"oke baiklah, kita ulang sekali lagi adegan tadi."

^Mini Drama KyuMin^

Jarum jam tanganku menujuk ke angka 9 dan kami sudah menyelesaikan syuting kami. Aku, Kyuhyun, Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook sekarang berada di café dekat dorm kami untuk merayakan keberhasilan kami. Shindong hyung lebih memilih makan bersama orang tuanya karena dia sudah berjanji.

"kalian, makanlah sepuasnya, aku yang traktir." Ucap Yesung hyung setelah pelayan memberikan menu pada kami.

"Ya! Sombong sekali kau hyung! Mentang-mentang baru jadian, pantas saja kepalamu besar, hey wookie, hati-hatilah, kepalanya itu semakin hari akan semakin membesar, apa kau tidak malu punya kekasih dengan kepala besar sepertinya?" ucap kyuhyun mencibir.

"YAK! Evil! Jaga ucapanmu! Panggil wookie hyung, dia lebih tua darimu, dan kepalaku tidak besar, aku lebih tampan darimu, buktinya aku bisa mendapatkan wookieku yang manis ini, memangnya kau! Menyatakan saja tidak berani, apalagi tahu kalau orang yang kau sukai itu menyukaimu atau tidak." Ucap yesung hyung sarkatis.

Apa? Kyuhyun menyukai seseorang? Siapa? Apa mungkin teman kuliahnya? Dulu Kyu pernah bercerita tentang teman kuliah yang dia suka dan sampai sekarang dia tidak berani menyatakannya.

"diamlah kau hyung, aku pasti menyatakannya saat aku sudah siap." Kyuhyun terlihat salah tingkah.

"kapan? Kau akan keduluan jika tidak segera menyatakannya."

"ehmm . . . besok setelah pulang kuliah, ya, setelah pulang kuliah aku akan menyatakannya."

Tuh kan . . . itu pasti teman kuliahnya yang dulu pernah dia ceritakan. Mendadak tubuhku lemas, oh tuhan . . . jangan di sini, aku tidak ingin kyuhyun tahu aku mencintainya, biarlah dia bahagia bersama gadis pujaannya, aku tahu dia normal dan dia tidak mungkin menyukai apalagi mencintai namja.

"aku mendadak pusing, sepertinya anemiaku kambuh, bolehkah aku pulang sekarang? Yesung hyung, ryeowookie, maaf aku tidak bisa ikut merayakannya, tapi aku benar-benar pusing." Aku harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum air mataku tumpah, dan lagipula kepalaku juga mendadak pusing.

"sungmin-ah, gwenchana? Kau pucat sekali." Tanya Yesung hyung dengan nada khawatir.

"ne, nan gwenchana hyung, aku pulang dulu, ne? lain kali aku janji akan makan bersama kalian."

"sungmin hyung, biar kutemani kau pulang." Kyuhyun menawarkan diri.

"ani kyu, kau tetaplah di sini, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Aku menolak halus penawaran kyuhyun dan segera berdiri, tapi saat aku berdiri semuanya terasa berputar, tubuhku terasa limbung, dan yang terakhir aku lihat adalah wajah kyuhyun sebelum semuanya gelap.

SUNGMIN POV end

NORMAL POV

"Ya! Sungmin-ah!" yesung berteriak ketika tubuh sungmin hampir membentur lantai, untung saja Kyuhyun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh montok itu.

"sungmin hyung bangun . . ." Ryeowook segera mendekati tubuh sungmin dan menepuk pipi Chubbynya.

"tenanglah chagi, dia hanya kelelahan, kyu, ayo kita bawa sungmin pulang"

^Mini Drama KyuMin^

Kyuhyun segera merebahkan tubuh sungmin di kasurnya dan dia duduk di sampingnya, ryeowook ikut duduk di samping Kyuhyun, sedangkan Yesung keluar untuk mengambil air putih. Keadaan dorm yang sepi menguntungkan mereka karena jika tidak maka kehebohan akan terjadi, apalagi duo eunhae yang begitu menyayangi sungmin.

"hyung, bangunlah, jangan siksa aku seperti ini, tubuhku mati rasa jika melihatmu sakit seperti ini hyung . . ." Kyuhyun memegang tangan sungmin dan menciumnya, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, selama ini jika sungmin kambuh maka dia hanya akan melihat dari jauh dan menangis diam-diam.

Ya, Kyuhyun menyukai-ani, mencintai sungmin. Hanya yesung yang tahu tentang perasaan Kyuhyun karena mereka sangat dekat, mereka selalu berbagi cerita saat ada masalah. Yesung tahu semua tentang kyuhyun dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"chamkaman. Kyu, apa maksud ucapanmu? Apakah itu berarti kau menyukai sungmin hyung?" ryeowook yang sedari tadi di samping kyuhyun sangat heran dengan ucapan kyuhyun.

"ah, ani hyung. Aku hanya . . . kita . . ." kyuhyun begitu gugup, dia lupa ada ryeowook di sampingnya.

"sudah akui saja kyu, bukankah cepat atau lambat semua orang akan tahu?" Yesung yang baru datang langsung memotong ucapan Kyuhyun dan ikut duduk di samping tubuh sungmin.

"tapi hyung, aku tidak mau semua orang tahu sebelum aku menerima jawaban darinya. Belum tentu kan dia juga mencintaiku?"

"babo!" ryeowook memukul pelan kepala kyuhyun. "sungmin hyung juga mencintaimu bodoh! Aish. . . kenapa kau ini tidak pernah peka Cho Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook terlihat kesal pada dongsaengnya itu.

"ya! Hyung! Aku mana tau kalau sungmin hyung juga . . ."

"eungh . . ." ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat mendengar lenguhan sungmin, sepertinya sungmin sudah sadar.

"hyung, sungmin hyung, gwenchana?" ryeowook langsung memeluk sungmin.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook, dia bisa pingsan lagi karena sesak nafas!" Kyuhyun segera menjauhkan tubuh Ryeowook dari sungmin.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Bilang saja kau cemburu!" Ryeowook berusaha memeluk sungmin kembali.

"tenanglah chagi . . . biarkan mereka bicara berdua." Bisik yesung pada kekasihnya.

"tapi hyung aku . . ."

"ssshhttt . . . mereka perlu bicara berdua agar kyuhyun bisa meyakinkan perasaanya. Kajja, aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu di kamar kita." Yesung segera menarik Ryeowook ke pelukannya. "kyuhyun-ah, kami akan keluar, sepertinya kau perlu waktu berdua dengan sungmin, anyeong . . ."

"ya! Hyung! Aish . . . " kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus di katakannya, apalagi sungmin hanya terdiam dan . . menangis?

"eh? Hyu . . Hyung, gwenchana? Apa . . Apa ada yang sakit? Mana yang sakit?" Kyuhyun panik melihat sungmin semakin berurai air mata.

"hiks . .hiks . . ." hanya isakan yang terdengar dari bibir tipis sungmin.

"hyung-ah, bicaralah . . jangan hanya menangis . . aku bingung . . apakah sangat sakit? Mana yang sakit?" Kyuhyun semakin panik.

"sakit kyu . . hiks . . di sini . . sakit sekali . . . hiks . ." sungmin memegangi dadanya. Entah kenapa sungmin merasa dadanya semakin berdenyut sakit jika membayangkan Kyuhyun bersama gadis yang dicintainya.

"hah? Bukankah kau sakit anemia hyung? Kenapa dadamu yang sakit? Apa anemia bisa berdampak pada jantung atau hati? Tapi setahuku di pelajaran biologi tidak mengatakan seperti itu? Ataukah selama ini kau mempunyai penyakit liver atau jantung? Ya! Hyung, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku?" inilah sifat seorang Cho Kyuhyun, IQ-nya memang terlampau tinggi, kecerdasan dalam pelajaran juga tidak perlu di ragukan, tapi untuk masalah kepekaan, kyuhyun mungkin harus banyak belajar.

"hiks . . bukan itu kyu . . . tapi . . . huweee . . . " tangisan sungmin semakin kencang dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

"Ya! Hyung, kenapa malah semakin menangis? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aduh . . . jangan mebuatku pusing hyung. Tunggu tunggu, aku akan memanggil Yesung hyung." Kyuhyun segera keluar dan menuju kamar Yewook.

^Mini Drama KyuMin^

"gomawo hyung . . . ini sangat indah." Ryeowook memeluk yesung setelah yesung memasangkan kalung berbandul salib di lehernya.

"cheonmaneyo chagiya . . . aku ingin kau selalu di lindungi tuhan agar kau bisa bersamaku seterusnya, saranghae Kim Ryeowook." Yesung melepas pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Ryeowook.

"nado saranghae Kim Jongwoon" ucap Ryeowook lalu tersenyum manis. Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook, sedangkan Ryeowook yang tahu maksud Yesung hanya memejamkan matanya, bibir Yesung hampir menyentuh bibir Ryeowook kalau saja pintu kamar mereka tidak dibuka paksa oleh makhluk tak diundang itu.

BRAKK!

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? AKU SEDANG BINGUNG MENANGANI SUNGMIN HYUNG DAN KALIAN MALAH ENAK-ENAKAN DI SINI?"

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! PELANKAN SUARAMU ATAU SELURUH PENGHUNI GEDUNG APARTEMEN INI AKAN BANGUN!" Yesung ikut berteriak karena merasa kegiatannya terganggu.

"YA! KIM JONGWOON! KAU JUGA BERTERIAK!" kali ini suara tenor ryeowook yang beraksi. Sepertinya semua penghuni apartemen benar-benar akan terbangun.

"ehm, oke kyu, apa yang terjadi, ceritakanlah." Yesung memelankan suaranya.

"hyung, apakah sungmin hyung pernah bercerita padamu kalau dia punya penyakit jantung atau hati?" Tanya Kyuhyunpada Ryeowook.

"ani, waeyo?"

"tadi saat bangun, sungmin hyung menangis, saat aku tanya apa yang sakit, dia malah memegang dadanya dan bilang bagian itu yang sakit. Apakah anemia bisa berdampak pada jantung atau hati? Ah, kenapa juga aku bertanya padamu ya hyung, aku saja yang pintar tidak tahu."

Pletak! Yesung dan Ryeowook berbarengan memukul kepala Kyuhyun, bagaimana tidak? Di saat seperti ini, dia tetap saja membanggakan dirinya.

"kau yang bodoh Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Ryeowook sarkatis.

"heh? Aku? Bodoh? Hyung, kau tidak ingat aku pernah memenangkan lomba matematika tingkat nasional?

"oh tuhan Cho Kyuhyun, sebenarnya otakmu itu terbuat dari apa? Kau memang pandai dalam pelajaran, tapi hal kecil seperti itu saja kau tidak paham." Ryeowook mendengus kesal. Kalau saja hyung kesayangannya itu tidak mencintai namja evil di depannya ini, Ryeowook tidak akan ragu untuk menendang makhluk ini ke sungai han.

"Chagi, tenanglah dulu . . . Kyuhyun-ah, maksud sungmin dia itu sakit hati. Aku baru ingat kau tadi mengatakan akan menyatakan cinta kan? Mungkin saja sungmin salah paham dan mengira kau akan menyatakan cinta pada orang lain. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah, katakan pada sungmin bahwa yang kau maksud adalah dia." Ucap yesung bijak.

"dari mana hyung tau? Hyung hanya menebak kan?" kyuhyun masih saja belum yakin.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, aish . . . bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau sungmin hyung juga menyukaimu? Haish . . . tau begini aku tidak akan membiarkan sungmin hyung menyukaimu, tahu begini aku akan membuat sungmin hyung menyukai Siwon hyung atau Donghae hyung yang jelas-jelas lebih tampan."

"ya!ya! Kim Ryeowook, lakukan itu atau kau akan melihat Ddabong botak esoknya." Kyuhyun mendeathglare Ryeowook.

"Chagiya . . tahan emosimu, dan hey, apa kau bilang tadi? Siwon dan Donghae tampan? Apa aku tidak cukup tampan untukmu chagi? Padahal kau yang termanis untukku." Yesung mencoba menggoda Ryeowook agar kekasihnya itu kembali tersenyum.

"aku sedang tidak mood untuk bercanda hyung." Ryeowook mendeathglare yesung dan membuat yesung menciut.

"oke kyu, sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu dan katakan pada sungmin yang sebenarnya." Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"tapi hyung, aku masih ragu . . ."

"Ya! Cepat lakukan Cho!" bentak Ryeowook.

"iya iya! Aish . . . dasar ahjumma, kerjaannya tiap hari hanya mengomel." Kyuhyun segera keluar dari kamar Yewook menuju kamarnya.

"Chagi . . jangan marah-marah terus, ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi." Yesung kembali berusaha menghibur Ryeowook.

"aku sudah tidak mood" Ryeowook segera keluar dari kamarnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tanda ia sedang kesal.

^Mini Drama KyuMin^

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dia melihat sungmin duduk bersandar di kasurnya sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri sungmin dan duduk di sampingnya. Mereka hanya diam merasakan detak jantung masing-masing. Setelah lama terdiam, kyuhyun mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"gwenchana" jawab sungmin tak kalah pelan.

"Oh" ucap kyuhyun singkat.

NORMAL POV end

SUNGMIN POV

oh tuhan . . . jawaban macam apa itu? Oh ayolah Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau sangat tidak peka? Kenapa kau selalu tidak merasakan bahwa aku begitu mengharapkanmu? Ataukah cintamu begitu besar pada gadis itu hingga kau tak bisa merasakan ada orang lain di dekatmu yang sangat mencintaimu? Dan kau Lee sungmin, kenapa harus namja ini? Bahkan kau harus berkhayal untuk mendapat kata cinta darinya.

"Hyung saranghae . . ."

Tuh kan, kau berkhayal lagi, aish, hilangkan khayalanmu itu atau kau akan semakin sakit hati. Tidak mungkin lah seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata cinta padamu.

"Hyung!" Oh, aku melamun, untung saja kyuhyun menyadarkanku.

"ah,mianhae kyu." Aku hanya meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun.

"lalu apa jawabanmu hyung?"

Hah? Jawaban? Jawaban apa? Tadi Kyuhyun bertanya padaku? Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa, aku hanya berkhayal kyuhyun mengucapkan saranghae padaku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku tanda tak mengerti.

"aish . . . sungmin hyung, makanya dengarkan aku, jangan melamun . . . haish . . haruskan aku mengulangnya? Aku malu kau tau." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Sudahlah, pasti tentang gadis itu, aku pasti tidak akan kuat mendengar cerita kyuhyun tentang gadis itu jadi sebaiknya aku tidur.

"baiklah kalau kau malu, aku sebaiknya tidur, aku lelah." Aku hampir saja merebahkan tubuhku, tapi sepasang lengan itu, sepasang lengan yang selalu ku mimpikan, sepasang lengan yang selalu kuharapkan untuk sekedar merangkulku sekarang malah memelukku, ya, Kyuhyun memelukku. Kami memang sering berpelukan, tapi itu hanya pelukan sayang antara hyung dan dongsaeng dan itupun di depan kamera, aku ingin kyuhyun memelukku saat seperti ini, saat kita hanya berdua seperti ini.

"hyung, kau tahu aku tidak pandai berkata-kata, kau tahu hal yang paling aku tidak bisa merangkai kata romantis, tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu dariku,aku mencintaimu sungmin hyung, aku mencintai apa yang ada dalam seorang Lee Sungmin. Hyung, izinkanlah aku mengambil hatimu dan menuliskan namaku, izinkanlah aku berada di sampingmu sebagai seorang kekasih, bukan seorang dongsaeng." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. "Lee Sungmin, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Menjadi orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku, menjadi orang yang selalu berada di sampingku. Maukah Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun memegang tanganku.

Sungguh, jika ini mimpi, aku rela tidur selamanya. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengatakan cinta padaku? Apakah ini nyata? Rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan mengatakan pada dunia bahwa sekarang Cho Kyuhyun menjadi milikku, tapi apa daya, tubuhku membatu dan yang aku bisa lakukan hanya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun kembali memelukku erat dan yang aku lakukan hanya diam sambil menikmati hangatnya pelukan namja yang sekarang berstatus kekasihku ini.

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin"

"Nado Saranghae Cho Kyhyun"

SUGMIN POV end

^Mini Drama KyuMin^

EPILOG

NORMAL POV

"ampun hyung . . . ternyata kalian sama saja, dua kali Kyu mengucapkan saranghae dan kau kira itu hanya khayalanmu?" Ryeowook mendudukan dirinya di samping Yesung. Yewook dan Kyumin memang sedang tidak ada jadwal hari ini karena sekarang giliran Haehyuk, Kangteuk dan Siwon yang syuting mini drama.

"ya aku mana tau wookie-ah . . . waktu di mobil itu Kyunnie hanya berbisik padaku, dan saat di kamar itu aku sedang melamun."

"makanya jangan terlalu terpesona padaku chagi, aku tau aku tampan, tapi kau tidak perlu sampai tidak memperhatikan sekitarmu." Kyuhyun kembali narsis. Mungkin narsis tidak pernah hilang dari diri Kyuhyun.

"narsis sekali kau Cho!" ucap yesung tidak terima.

"Kami pulang!" terdengar suara dari pintu dorm. Kyumin dan Yewook segera menoleh kea rah pintu dan yang mereka lihat adalah Haehyuk bergandengan mesra, Kangteuk berangkulan dan Sibum yang terlihat malu-malu.

"jadi kalian juga . . ."

"ya, berkat mini drama aku jadi yakin kalau eeteuk hyung yang terbaik." Kangin mencium pucuk kepala sang leader.

"berkat mini drama juga aku sadar jika hubungan kami bisa lebih dari sahabat" ucap donghae sambil merangkul monyetnya.

"dan kalian?" kyuhyun menunjuk Siwon dan Kibum.

"Kibum tadi datang saat syuting, berkat mini drama juga aku jadi tahu perasaan namja pendiam ini." Siwon memegang tangan kibum dan itu berhasil membuat pipi kibum merona.

"memangnya hanya mini drama saja yang bisa menyatukan kalian?" terlihat dua orang namja muncul dari pintu dorm.

"Heechul Hyung, Hankyung hyung?"

"akhirnya aku bisa mendapatka cinderellaku . . ." ucap hankyung lalu mengecup pelan bibir heeechul.

"ayo kita berpesta untuk merayakannya!" Kyuhyun segera berlari mengambil wine dari kamarnya.

Sementara itu di kamar eunhyuk . . .

"haissshh . . . tau begini aku tidak akan mengusulkan acara mini drama itu, aku harus segera mencari yeoja"

Itu adalah suara Shindong yang tadi menumpang tidur di kamar eunhyuk.

END

.

.

Demi bokongnya sungmin oppa yang sebulet ABS Kyu oppa (?) ini FF macam apa? Maafin Minhyo ya reader . . . kan di KyuMin day kita harus saling memafkan?

Akhir kata, terimakasih udah baca dan HAPPY KYUMIN AND JOY DAY . . . .

*bawa kabur ddangkoma dan pemiliknya*


End file.
